<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and all your bones they scream for more by riot627</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930056">and all your bones they scream for more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot627/pseuds/riot627'>riot627</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Torture, i need therapy tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot627/pseuds/riot627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Relax, Ezra. You're safe." Kanan puts a calming hand on his shoulder and rubs soothing circles with his thumb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger &amp; Kanan Jarrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and all your bones they scream for more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its currently 2am. enjoy!<br/>canon is a vague suggestion at best and anything that doesn't add up here should be ignored.<br/>title is from dear dictator by saint motel<br/>warnings for torture and a panic attack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Electricity arcs across Ezra's prone body, burning worse than fire, and he doesn't even try to hold back his screams. He bit through his lip hours ago in an attempt to keep quiet, but he's far past that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The low hum of the machine stops and he sags in relief. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too weak to even lift his head. His eyes begin to slip closed, but someone slaps him across the face hard enough to startle him awake. He's been in this chair for… he doesn't know how long. Long enough that everything feels blurry and indistinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone is talking, spitting harsh, sharp words. The sounds are meaningless to his dazed mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The machine begins to hum and he braces himself. He convulses violently as the electricity runs through him once again, thrashing against the restraints. The machine is left on longer this time, he thinks, and his vision is spotted with black by the time it stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His captors talk amongst themselves in hushed tones. He doesn't remember who they are, or what they want from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand grabs his jaw with bruising strength and turns Ezra's face from side to side, looking him over. He's too weak to lift his face to meet their eyes, but he can feel the malice in their gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again," snaps the one holding his face. The word sounds distorted, like Ezra is underwater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't process what </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>means until he's being shocked, more intensely than before. The agony builds up like a wave and he screams. There's no words, just a pure instinctive reaction to pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision begins to distort and darken. Distantly, he hears loud noises and sees a bright light. Then the machine shuts off with a click and he slumps forwards, unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up what is probably only a few seconds later, on the floor. Someone is leaning over him, looking concerned, and it takes him a moment to recognize Kanan's face. He tries for a weak smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, kid," Kanan says. He's alert, glancing around as he crouches beside Ezra's body. "Can you stand? I think I've worn out our welcome." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, Ezra feels like he's been forcefully turned inside out, and he can barely summon the strength to shake his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanan frowns, then in one fluid movement picks Ezra up and slings him over his shoulders like he weighs nothing at all. The sudden change of position sends a sharp stab of pain through his head and he winces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra slips in and out of consciousness as they escape. He's half-delirious from pain, and the harsh shadows in the corridors seem to grab at him like hungry hands. He whines and squeezes his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost there, kid," Kanan reassures him. Then they're on the landing platform, waiting for the Ghost. The platform is guarded by a squad of stormtroopers, and Kanan sets him down behind a crate before he takes the troopers out. Ezra must black out again, because the next thing he knows he's in Kanan's arms on the ramp of the Ghost, and the wind whips his hair as blaster bolts fly past him. Then the platform is receding, the ramp closes, and he has to take a moment just to breathe and realize that he's safe now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanan gently disentangles himself from Ezra and lets him slide to the floor, then settles beside him. Sharp pain shoots through Ezra's muscles and he winces, trying to control his erratic breathing. He's full of adrenaline, but he can feel panic creeping up on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, Ezra. You're safe." Kanan puts a calming hand on his shoulder and rubs soothing circles with his thumb. A lump forms in Ezra's throat at the parental gesture, but it does help him slow his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanan raises his comlink and contacts Hera. "I've got him, we're good to go." Ezra hears Hera's staticky voice confirm, then Kanan looks down at him. "When you have a moment, bring me a medkit?" There's a crackly reply, then Kanan shuts the comm off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra feels disoriented and dizzy, but Kanan's touch is grounding and he finds himself leaning into it unconsciously. Another white-hot stab of pain lances up his leg and he squeezes his eyes shut. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kanan," he whimpers. His voice is raw from screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanan's grip tightens for a moment, then relaxes. "I know, kid. Once we're past the blockade Hera'll get you some meds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra gives a small nod of acknowledgement, then the ship lurches startlingly underneath him and he curls up instinctively, knees to his chest. His heart rate is picking up again, and his breaths are too quick, too shallow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a buzz in the air and it doesn't sound anything like the machine he was strapped to, but he finds himself bracing for another shock anyways. He can feel Kanan's hand on his shoulder, and restraints on his wrists. As the room spins around him he can't quite tell which one is real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another spasm forces itself onto him and he bites down hard on his cheek to muffle his cry of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Ezra. You're safe," Kanan says gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body shakes as he lets out a strangled sob. Everything hurts, and he's so scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinches at an unexpected touch, but relaxes slightly when he realizes that it's just Kanan wrapping his arm around Ezra's shoulders, pressing him to his side. Kanan holds him close as something </span>
  <em>
    <span>twists </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his side, his muscles violently protesting their electrocution, and Ezra can't help but cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe, Ezra, c'mon, in and out," Kanan whispers, exaggerating his breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra's shaking, now, like a leaf in the wind. He grabs a fistful of Kanan's tunic and holds tight like it's the only thing anchoring him. He can feel the steady rise and fall of Kanan's chest, but he can't slow his own quick, irregular breathing to match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He muffles an animal whine of pain in Kanan's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't- I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he chokes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you can," Kanan says softly. He moves his hand up and down Ezra's arm in time with his breathing. "Breathe in, nice and slow." Ezra inhales, the air catching in his throat. "And then out." They both exhale slowly. Kanan guides his next few breaths until he's following unconsciously. He's still shaking and in pain, but at least he doesn't feel like he's suffocating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft thunk alerts Ezra and he looks up to see Hera standing at the bottom of the ladder with the medkit in hand. "Hey, boys," she greets quietly. She looks Ezra up and down and he shrinks back defensively. "They roughed you up pretty good," she sighs, and crosses the room to sit in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid we've only got adult doses, so this'll knock you out quick," she says, pulling out a hypo. "Where does it hurt?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra is quiet for a moment. "Everywhere," he replies raspily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, and uncaps the needle. "I'm going to inject your neck, alright?" Ezra nods, and she leans in. He twitches when her cool hand touches his neck, remembering his restraints, but Kanan is keeping him grounded enough that he barely flinches at the prick of the needle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the pain medication spreads quickly through his veins, and by the time Hera is packing up the medkit he can barely keep his eyes open. Now that his pain is fading, he's just left with his bone-deep exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, kid," Kanan sighs. "If you fall asleep on me here, my back will kill me tomorrow." Ezra just grumbles and shifts closer to Kanan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanan stands awkwardly, with Ezra half-clinging to him sleepily. They shuffle over to the ladder. Ezra's leaning almost all of his weight on Kanan, barely conscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a few moments of deliberation, then Kanan gently hoists Ezra up onto his back again and carefully climbs the ladder. Ezra barely stirs. Hera casts the pair a fond look as Kanan struggles to maneuver Ezra into his bunk without running into anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's gotten Ezra onto his bunk under a blanket, and is almost out the door when Ezra calls out weakly, "Stay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra's drugged and barely awake, but he can feel his fear creeping back in as Kanan walks away. He desperately doesn't want to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanan gives him a long, unreadable look, then climbs up into his bunk to sit beside him. Ezra shuffles slightly, resting his head on Kanan's shoulder, and closes his eyes. He's asleep in seconds, and Kanan watches his features smooth out peacefully in unconsciousness. "Goodnight, kid," he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>